1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and relates in particular to an information processing apparatus in which multiple types of information are input, for example, and only predetermined information is deleted independent of all other types of information that has been input.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic cameras have begun to replace cameras which use film. When using an electronic camera, the image of an object is recorded using, for example, a CCD (charged coupled device), where the image is converted to digital data, and the converted data is then recorded into internal memory, or even a removable memory card. An image which is recorded using such an electronic camera may immediately be reproduced and displayed on a screen, such as, for example, an LCD or CRT, without going through the development and printing steps that are required for a conventional camera.
Moreover, some electronic cameras are now capable of inputting sound as well as images. Furthermore, it is possible to input a handwritten memo into an electronic camera. In such a case, sound and written information may be correlated to an image (i.e., a photographed image) and stored. By so doing, it becomes possible to record sound surrounding the object while recording the object, or even to record a simple handwritten memo indicating the place where the recording was done and some features of the object.
In deleting multiple types of information input into an electronic camera capable of inputting and recording multiple types of information, it is possible to delete related information during the deletion of a particular information, for example. However, the deletion of the related information may be unintentional or erroneous and result in the deletion of information which is not meant to be deleted. Obviously, this presents a problem to the user.